E4M3: Sever the Wicked (Doom)
E4M3: Sever the Wicked is the third map of Thy Flesh Consumed in Doom. It was designed by Shawn Green, and was his first Doom level. It uses the music track "Deep into the Code." Overview Strategy Walkthrough Collect the Shotgun and shells in front of you, and run straight into a pit. Kill any enemies down here. Now, go down the staircase, and kill any Imps and Shotgun Guys down here. From the bottom of the staircase, go left, where you see 2 staircases (one goes up and one goes down). Head upstairs, and follow this hallway to a door. As you approach the door, a hidden door behind you will open. Kill the Imps inside, and grab all the goodies in here, everything you can get (this adds to your secret %). Then turn around and open the door. Kill any enemies in here, including that Baron on hard skill levels. When everyone here is dead, drop in the pit. Down here, get to the normal floor, not this harmful lava. On the floor we're on is a lump with a switch. Hit it. The platform in front of you will lower, containing the Red Key. Grab it, and turn around. Kill any enemies down here, and down here, take either path to the teleporter, grabbing the Boxes of Rockets. Take the teleporter. When you teleport, kill the Spectre in front of you. Then, check the wall across the teleporter. It will lower. Run straight, outrunning these enemies. Over here, you have 3 paths to take. Take the one on the left. When you get to the wall, go left, and take another left, up the set of stairs. Kill any new appearing enemies here. From the set of stairs, go straight, and then turn right, up a staircase. Up here, head straight to get to a lift, leading up to where we started. When you get to the top, go left, and take a right into an "outdoor hall". In this hall, open the Red Bars, and kill any enemies here, including that annoying Baron. From where the Red Bars, Go straight, towards that pillar in front of you. Behind the pillar is the Blue Key. Grab it. Now turn back around, exit this room, into the platform where you started this level. On this platform, go all the way left (don't fall off), towards the Invincibility Sphere. Grab it, and fall off this platform to the left. Then, fall off again, into the blood pit. Down here, open the Red Door. Go inside. From the Red Door, go left, and take the spiral stairs to the top. At the top, take a right, getting to a staircase. Take the staircase to the Blue Door. Open it. Go through it, and kill any enemies inside here. Follow this hallway to the exit teleporter. Secrets # From the start, drop onto the ground in front of you and head down through the staircase. In the next room, take the upward staircase and continue along the hall until you reach a lion-faced door. Before you reach it, a room behind you will open, unleashing some enemies, but also allowing you to get some goodies. # In the wooden room at the far south of the map (where the red skull key lowers to) is an alcove in the west. There are four torches here, the two easternmost of which are standing on secret sectors. Unfortunately, you cannot trigger these secrets unless clipping is turned off and you walk directly through the torches. # See secret 2. # (4-22) Open the northern wall in the same alcove as secrets 2 and 3. There is a set of stairs leading up to a room with a soul sphere and some ammo. Every single sector leading up to and including the soul sphere room counts towards the level's secret score. Speedrunning Routes and tricks Records The Compet-N records for the map are: Statistics Map data Things External links * E4M3 demos from the Compet-N database Sever the Wicked (Doom) Category:Shawn Green levels